


cuando el gato se comió al canario

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién es el canario y quién es el gato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuando el gato se comió al canario

**Author's Note:**

> aw yeah la única de todo el fandom que escribe esto/lo shipea WHAT IS NEW

  
  
Las garras que Lynx lleva en la punta de los guantes se le enganchan en la tela de la capa y se le clavan en las mejillas. Cuando intenta colar los dedos por debajo de la capucha del traje, Tim le agarra de las muñecas; se concentra en la sensación de los labios de Lynx, algo cortados, contra los suyos, e inhala el suave gemido que le sale a ella de la garganta cuando la presiona contra la sucia superficie de la chimenea.  
  
No sabe muy bien qué está haciendo; el olor del aire nocturno y la fuerza de los brazos que se libran de su agarre y le rodean el cuello le recuerdan a Steph, pero todo lo demás es nuevo.  
Están en la sombra de que que proyectan las chimeneas de la azotea sobre la penumbra anaranjada que es la noche gothamita, y Tim quiere dejarse llevar; dejar pensar, por un instante o dos, perderse en piel suave y llena de cicatrices, y el olor a jazmín mezclado por sudor que le envuelve cuando obedece la mano que le agarra de la nuca, abre la boca y le muerde la mandíbula.  
  
Sabe que no está solo; sabe que siempre hay alguien observando. Sabe perfectamente el daño que le hace a su reputación que le vean con alguien como Lynx, las miradas de reprobación que recibirá por parte de su familia si no pone fin al juego.  
  
Sin embargo, no detiene a Lynx cuando de un salto le enlaza las piernas en la cintura, confiando en que Tim podrá con su peso, cuando se arquea contra él, sonriendo bajo la máscara con su boca de labios rojos.  
  
Lynx es como un látigo, músculo y tendones sobre huesos de pájaro, piernas largas atenazándole la cintura, garras afiladas buscándole bajo la capa, y Tim se obliga a dejar de pensar.  
  
No entiende por qué no puede tener nunca lo que quiere.  
  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
La paranoia es su mejor amiga desde los diez años. Tim se ha acostumbrado a que sus secretos tengan secretos, a disfrazar la verdad, borrar su rastro y no dejar pistas.  
Resulta irónico, pues, el que lleve las marcas de media vida luchar contra el crimen con el orgullo con el que otros llevan medallas. Cada cicatriz es una batalla ganada, un “que te jodan” a la muerte, un grito de victoria que sabe a sangre y sudor.  
  
(Tim tarda muy poco en aprender a disimular las marcas que Lynx le deja en la espalda.)


End file.
